1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a safety ring that provides a non-planar periphery around a drain hole that cannot be sealed against water or gas flow by a body part.
2. Discussion of Related Art
This invention relates to drain constructions located in the bottom or along the sides of a pool or hot tub through which water flows under the action of gravity or a pump that acts to suck water out of the pool.
The dangers inherent in pools and hot tubs having circulating water systems are well known and documented. For example, suction or vacuum forces frequently occur near the water drains sufficient to eviscerate and/or hold a swimmer or user fast in life threatening situations. Similarly, the entanglement or knotting of hair on or through a sump, suction line or a drain grate causes serious problems.
Domed suction entrapment covers or grates are generally mounted on cylindrical sumps, frames or mud rings that are permanently installed in the bottoms or sidewalls of swimming pools and spas. These covers constitute a first-line-of-defense against the dangers of evisceration or drowning. To prevent disembowelment, the pool and spa industry strives to maintain convex covers in situ. Anti-vortex covers are effective for preventing evisceration; flat covers are problematic.
However, as shown in FIGS. 1a & 1b, when the cover or grate is removed from a circular sump 1 or a mud ring 2, a swimmer can seal 3 the circular opening 1, 2 with a body part 4 such as a buttock, back or another body part. The seal 3 may allow a vacuum to form due to an outflow 5, 6 from the drain which may eviscerate or trap the swimmer of a pool or spa. Evisceration injuries are almost always associated with 6″ to 8″ diameter sumps with broken or missing covers. In normal pools and spas, the pumps may develop sufficient vacuum levels to eviscerate children in less than a quarter second.
A known method of dealing with the concern described above is a safety vacuum release systems (SVRS). However, known SVRS systems are not fast enough to reliably prevent evisceration. Current codes, standards and guidelines will not accept SVRS devices as anti-evisceration devices.
Accordingly there is a need for a protection device that prevents injuries that may be caused by broken or missing pool drain covers.